What Hurts Her The Most
by corporalredhound
Summary: Graduation is imminent in Fuka academy. In her guilt of what happened in recent events of the festival, Shizuru is showered down in shame of what she had done to Natsuki. Will she ever forgive Shizuru in return? Shiznat songfic


What Hurts Her The Most

A Mai Hime songfic. This one has the Rascal Flatts version of "What Hurts The Most." This is a Shiznat one-shot fic, and it takes place in the final episodes of the series. This is another fic that I think I made it right after my fiasco of my Code Geass fic of princess Euphie with Louis Armstrong's "What a Wonderful World." Well, in this one I hope you enjoy this songfic and may Shiznat prosper 4ever!

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime or Rascal Flatts and their songs. They belong to their respective owners and Rascal Flatts themselves.

It was a very quiet on a typical Monday afternoon in Fuka gakuen. Even in the student council room its also dead quiet. School's been out already by 2:30 p.m. already, as all the students returned back to their dorm rooms. Except Suzushiro Haruka, the student council's most outspoken, irritating loudmouth of a goldilocks wannabe(whom her blond hair says it all), was making sure that everything was tidy and secured, with her friend Kikukawa Yukino in tow to assist her. Meanwhile, back inside the student council room, Fujino Shizuru, the student council president, sat to her usual desk sipping her usual lime-herbal tea. And she then watched in apprehension of what was coming in the months ahead, letting it known to her that graduation was imminent.

She pondered out the window looking at uncertainty that this year could be her very last stay in Fuka gakuen. Shizuru then lowered her head down defeated, and her eyes began crying out as they streamed down in loads like a waterway finding its way down to the bottom of a flowing river.

"Oh Natsuki, I don't know if I'll ever see you again…I'm afraid…" She placed her head down to her arms and sobbed uncontrollably wetting her khaki uniform sleeves. And sadness had begun to wet the fabrics.

**I can take the rain on**

**The roof of this empty house**

**That don't bother me**

**I can take a few**

**Tears now and then just**

**Let em' out.**

Shizuru continued crying in silence while her head was bowed down to her arms, as she reminisced of the days when she gradually teased and lingered Natsuki, even when they first met at the flower fields outside the school grounds while she was in her freshman year and Natsuki's middle school one.

"Natsuki…I'm so sorry!" She cried silently as tears continued to mow down on her face and the fabric of her uniform sleeves. Shizuru's mind was lost in thinking of Natsuki was suddenly filled with sheer apprehension. coincidentally, it is her final year in Fuka gakuen as both kaichou and student, and after the heart-wrenching HIME Festival incident, that ruined every of the girls lives, even hers. And in that incident, it almost reeled her into the depths of madness, destruction and carnage-doing it all for her beloved Natsuki.

**I'm not afraid to cry every once**

**In a while even though**

**Going on with you**

**Gone still upsets me**

**There are days every now**

**And again I pretend I'm okay**

**But that's not what gets me**

Even she dreaded the thought of that night at the small countryside house. Of what she did to Natsuki, in her most vulnerable condition while she slept. It was just so wrong for Shizuru she cringed to the thought of it. She can even sleep well as if it were a nightmare. In addition to Haruka and Yukino that accused her of her already revealed lustful intentions, it was a matter of time the chestnut-haired kaichou didn't want to remember that dreadful time.

Shizuru then raised her head up from her arms and looked again at the window. Her tears ran down multiple streaks to her face as if it was like a ravine, yet still pouring down on her khaki uniform. She still pondered with sadness.

In addition to the final year ahead of her, her heart cringed in despair that once she graduates, her Natsuki is no longer by her side. Let alone seeing glimpses of her rough, yet beautiful face.

**What hurts the most**

**Was being so close**

**And havin so much to say**

**And watching you walk away**

"Oh Natsuki, what will I do now? What will you think of me when I leave after what I've done to you this whole time?" She wondered more, as her sad tears streamed in more tears down when the apprehension got to her emotionally.

**And never knowin**

**What could've been **

**And not seein that lovin you**

**Is what I was trying to do**

Outside the hallways near th student council room, a certain blunette walked the halls after being done with her after school work. Kuga Natsuki wasn't thrilled of today's session of Midori lashing out on her. All she wanted was to just go back to the dorms to rest. But then she suddenly heard someone crying through the student council room doors. She definitely knew that voice. It was a very familiar Kyoto-ben one. Yet, this time it had emotional tones that replaced it. Agonizing cries best described it.

Natsuki then opened the door and shockingly hurried to see Shizuru in a situation that no one in Fuka would let her see within her happy-lucky face mask, her emotional vulnerability.

"Oi, Shizuru are you okay? What's wrong?" Natsuki had a concerned look in her face. She then went over to her friend, who was bent down sitting in the chair, while her head was sunk low and her hands gripped through the layers of her uniform. Her tears continued to drop down from her ruby-filled eyes. Natsuki couldn't imagine what the poor chestnut-haired woman had been through since everything had happened, especially with the HIME Festival.

"Shizuru…are you ok? Is something bothering you? Maybe you need some rest." Natsuki calmly said, as she held Shizuru in a stable form.

**And never knowing**

**What could've been **

**And not seein that**

**Lovin you**

**Is what I was trying to do**

"Ara…it's okay, my Natsuki. I'm fine…" Shizuru continued to sob even more, just to hide what really bothered her to let the wolf know that its nothing.

"Kannina, Natsuki…for everything that I did wrong to you." Shizuru muttered through her lips in a sad tone, as she looked away from the blunette. And Natsuki picked up the situation of what was bothering the chestnut-haired woman.

She then rotated the kaichou around, facing her and pulled another chair to confront her face-to-face. Natsuki then took both of Shizuru's hands and connected them to hers, in a calm way. Shizuru was shocked to see her beloved be serious like this in front of her-calm and very collected in the most situations."Look, you're not making this easier for me, please tell me what's going on Shizuru. Why are you like this?" Natsuki scowled calmly. The brunette kaichou was in disbelief of Natsuki's persistence.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru facial expression was still in shock as the blunette neared her very closely

**Its hard to deal with the pain of losing you**

**Everywhere I go**

**But I'm doing it**

**It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone**

**Still harder getting up**

**Getting dressed livin**

**With this regret**

**But I know if I could do it over**

**I would trade, give away all the**

**Words thatI saved in my heart**

**That I left unspoken**

Shizuru wiped a few tears off of her face with her sleeves and sniffed her nose cleanly. "It's just that since its my final year in school, I'll never be able to see you anymore. I'll be off to college and so on. And I'm scared to death of what you really will think of me once I'm gone, thinking of what I've done to you the whole time, even that time in the house that night…"

The blunette then reached over to Shizuru and enveloped her in an embrace. The kaichou was now lost for words, as Natsuki was closer to her in an emotional state. "Shizuru, I forgive you very much for what has happened. Remember that night at the broken-down chapel when we were restored? And the feelings that I gave back to you? It was the most wonderful thing that ever happened to my life. And I thank you for that."

"Oh, Natsuki…" Shizuru sobbed down to Natsuki as she clinged to her closely. Natsuki then smiled back to her with certainty.

**What hurts the most**

**Is being so close**

**And havin so much to say(much to say)**

**And watching you walk away**

Natsuki then continued to embrace her. As Shizuru replied back with an embrace of her own. Pressing herself against the blunette's form. As little tears fell from her ruby-like eyes. "Ara…Natsuki, I love you very much."

**And never knowin**

**What could've been**

**And not seein that**

**Lovin you**

**Is what I was trying to do**

**Oh, oh yeah**

As the two continued to hold in each other's embrace, Natsuki then leaned forward her face towards Shizuru's. A kiss happened as both of them locked it in sweetful bliss. The kaichou enjoyed every moment, savoring every tongue and breath she enveloped in when Natsuki pressed her lips to her. It was a strong kiss even to rival the one at the Festival. Shizuru now lost control of herself as Natsuki took charge of the romantic mood.

**What hurts the most**

**Was being so close**

**And having so much to say(to say)**

**And watching you walk away**

**And never knowin what could've been**

**And not seein that lovin you **

**Is what I was tryin to do**

Natsuki then released the lasting kiss. And then locked her emerald-like eyes straight to Shizuru's own. She then placed her hand on Shizuru's chin, and perched her face towards the blunette. "Shizuru, you are my most precious one. No matter what the future holds, the here and now or whatever. I'll always be by your side, and I'll love you for all eternity. Wherever we are, life or death, we will always be together because you are everything to me."

Shizuru then sunk herself near Natsuki's shoulder with calmness. As she was reassured her blue-haired friend's convincing words. "Ara, thank you my Natsuki. I have loved you ever since the day I met you. And no matter where I am, where I go or what I do I too will be by your side and I will love you no matter what. You'll always be forever in my heart."

The two then comforted again in embrace of each other in peace, all alone in the student council room and ended in a romantic evening that neither of the two women will ever forget.

**That what I was trying to do, ooo**

A/N: Almost took me a whole day and a half to write this fic(as always, using a library computer) and now finished on my birthday today! Thanks for reading and R&R please! Hope to write more soon!


End file.
